The Maid Costume
by dplusjluv21
Summary: When Yami buys Yugi a maid's outfit for their special games, Yugi makes sure it will be an experience he will never forget. Yaoi. Crossdressing. Um...I think that's it.


A/N: Hey guys! First Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so please go easy on me. This is a one-shot I thought of from a picture on Tumblr. Kay, enjoy!

[No One's POV]

Yugi Motou hid behind the wall, clutching the fabric lower than his thighs, hiding from the man waiting for him to come out. He was barely realizing what a horrible mistake it had been to buy that maid's costume for Halloween, which, he also realized, was still a month away. It hadn't even taking his boyfriend, Yami Sennen, very long to pick out the costume. "Hey, check out that one!" He had said

"Yeah, it's a maids costume. So?  
"_So_, I think you'd look adorable in it."  
"Shh! Not so loud! And I'm not a girl, nor will I wear it."  
"Yami had pouted, but then turned away. "Alright then. I guess you don't want the greatest sex escapade of your life..."

Of course Yugi couldn't resist being spoiled, especially where sex was involved. But it all seemed like such a bad idea. He was just about ready to run to his bedroom and strip himself of the revolting thing, when a whistle from Yami shook him back to reality. He was waiting, he was willing to please him, supposedly better than he ever had; and he assumed that the maid outfit would be taken off anyway. What did he have to lose? Struck with this new confidence, Yugi strutted out and struck a girly provocative pose.

Yami whistled once again. "I knew you'd look good in it."  
"Yeah, don't get too excited." Yugi looked forward but Yami was gone. He turned around and found the older male lifting up his skirt gingerly, and Yugi pulled the tiny white and red thing down. Damn was it short! But what made him blush even more was when Yami noticed that the costume did not only include the dress. It also had came with a pair of black lace panties.

"Wow, went all out on me, did you? Are you wearing a bra too?" In response, Yugi lifted the black strap up and let it sting his skin when it went slapping down.

Yami burst out laughing. "See? This is one of the many reasons why I love you." He pulled the young boy into his arms and into a kiss, biting his lower lip for entrance, which Yugi gave happily. Their tongues melted and molded together, and Yami explored all around Yugi's hot mouth. Eventually they had to come up for air, but they immediately started their fun.

But just when Yami got a good groan out of Yugi due to rubbing his arousal, the young boy made him stop and got on his knees. "I though that, well, since I'm the maid...I should, you know...'do the work'?"

Yami looked down at him in surprise, but gave him a kind smile. "If you'd like to." Yugi gave a giggle and started unbuckling the thick belt, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of the black leather pants before gingerly pulling down the boxers. It was hard to ignore the hesitation to do this, but Yugi had been forced into this dress; he might as well make the best of it.

He slowly started jerking the length much bigger than his, then flickered his tongue over the tip. But this only made Yami start panting, and Yugi wanted him yelling out his name. So he forced himself to forget the embarrassment and took the whole thing in his mouth. At first he started to gag, but managed to ignore it and bobbed his head. He went more faster and sucked on it tight until Yami was bucking his hips, yelling out his name, and finally came into the small mouth. But Yugi had never done such a thing and was getting close to throwing up, when Yami quickly bent down and kissed him, sucking out some of his own cum out of the young boy's mouth as they both swallowed.

"Now it's time for _you_ to have some fun." Yami made him bend down doggy style on the bed, and he pulled the lace panties off with his teeth. The small gesture already made Yugi's heart pound, and he could feel himself growing harder by the second. Yami then started licking around the base of the small member, juggling them with his tongue. Then he licked up higher and wettened the small pink hole, causing Yugi to whimper. And he cried out when Yami inserted his tongue in there, so close to begging him to thrust it so hard he would cum. But Yami kept firm, and then pulled out in order to speak. "If you want to feel it, then fuck yourself. I'm not thrusting." He wanted to hear those delicious moans come out before he even got down to the real stuff. It would be a real big turn-on, and he craved them so much.

"Y-Yami! Please, I need it!"  
"Nope. Remember, that could be your finger. You could do it alone. I just want to hear you call my name before I even fuck you."

"You meanie!" Yami put his finger just barely inside. Yugi decided he could live with throwing away his pride for this one moment and used his hips to thrust those fingers deeper. He called out when it went extra deep, begging for his boyfriend to put one more, which he did, and then yelling out even more.

"Yami...ah, I need you now."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll put it in." He twisted Yugi around so his legs were wrapped around his waist and his small member was gliding on his toned stomach. He carefully but quickly went in, the wetness giving him easy entry. Yugi called out once more, but exhaled loudly to get used to the intrusion he loved so much. The thrusts began slowly but firm, and each time Yami tried to find that spot that would make Yugi feel like he was melting. After some harder thrusts he found it, Yugi making it so obvious when he yelled out Yami's name. _Found it,_ the older male thought in his head.

He angled his thrusts exactly the same, Yugi crying out his name each time. He completely went blind in pleasure when Yami started pumping him in time with his thrusts, massaging the tip.

"Ah~~~! Yami, eh, I-I can't-AH!" He finally came onto the older males chest, and he felt him cum deep inside of him. They both collapsed on the bed and Yugi went out like a light

_~Middle Of The Night~_

Yugi fluttered his eyes open and found that he was surrounded in complete darkness. He tried to move, but found himself imprisoned in a sea of arms. He looked up and saw Yami, his arms around the small boy, and he was...moaning? Yugi thought he heard the male softly moan in his sleep, and was barely able to make out a few words that his boyfriend said.

"Mine. He's all mine."

Yugi smiled and nuzzled into Yami's toned chest, and let out three soft whispers before he fell asleep. "I love you Yami."


End file.
